


I Feel The Darkness Coming

by demurenobody



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Angst, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 02:37:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11864880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demurenobody/pseuds/demurenobody
Summary: Sora is worried about Riku and when a bad storm hits he runs out to search for his friend. However, what does Riku mean when he says "I feel the darkness coming"?





	I Feel The Darkness Coming

 

The sky’s pitch black and there are clouds forming as if a heavy storm is about to begin. A loud rumble of thunder followed by a flash of lightning emerge in the sky a few minutes later.

 

Sora looks outside his window but he can barely see anything. He gets a worried feeling in his gut. Grabbing his phone, he sends out texts Riku to make sure he’s okay. He already knows that Kairi is fine because they were on the phone not too long ago. But Riku’s been acting different lately.

 

After waiting a few minutes, Sora decides he can’t risk waiting any longer. Rummaging through his closet, he pulls out a red raincoat and yellow boots along with a flashlight and an umbrella. Sora quickly pulls on the jacket and shoves his feet into the boots then runs outside with the flashlight in his hand and the umbrella over his head.

 

Using the flashlight, Sora searches around outside for any sign of his best friend.

 

The light shines over towards a palm tree where a boy with silver hair is just standing next to a tree not moving. He isn’t even under the tree for shelter; he is out in the open getting drenched by the water. It doesn’t look like he has a coat or long sleeves on either.

 

 

“Riku….” Sora hurries over to his friend, almost falling in the process. But he manages to catch himself. He screams for his friend again “Riku!” But there is no reaction. He screams again and again until he finally makes his way in front of his friend.

 

Sora takes a couple deep breathes to catch his breath. “Riku...” He touches Riku’s shoulder. He now realizes that Riku was just here staring at the ground. Riku is shaking but that’s probably because he has no coat or anything. Sora moves the umbrella over him and shakes Riku’s shoulder again. “Riku…”

 

A pale shaky hand reaches out and takes Sora’s hand. “Sora…” Slowly, Riku raises his head to meet Sora’s eyes.

 

Sora smiles at Riku as if to give him some reassurance. However, Sora is still worried. _‘Why is Riku out here in the storm all alone?’_   He waits patiently for what Riku had to say next; hoping it would provide some answers. Yet, what Riku says next is the last time thing Sora expected.

 

“I feel the darkness coming…”  
  
Sora scratches his head in confusion and is about to Riku on what he means by “the darkness is coming.” But Riku falls forward against Sora’s chest.

 

Fear soon takes over. Sora can’t think rationally; all he can feel is his heart beating rapidly. He wonders if Riku’s heart is even still beating. He hesitates but checks for a pulse and lets out a sigh of relief when he finds feels a heartbeat.

 

Another loud rumble of thunder alerts Sora of their current situation. He needs to get Riku somewhere safe as soon as possible. He tries shaking Riku but no luck; Riku is still unconscious.

 

Sora the silver haired head closer to his chest. “Don’t worry Riku…. it’s going to be okay. I won’t let anything bad happen to you.”  Determined, Sora loosens his grip on Riku’s head and lifts the body up on his shoulder. To make it easier to run, he moves Riku to a position on his back.

 

Riku wakes up shivering and in pain. It’s hard to see anything. He blinks rapidly to try and clear his vision.

 

He thinks he sees walls of the cave from their secret hideout but that must have been his imagination because when his vision clears there are a waterfall and rocks. He is laying down on the ground soaking wet. ‘Where am I? Where is Sora.”

 

At the thought of Sora, Riku gets up as quickly as he can. He sees white for a second due to the pain which realized is mainly from his head; while the rest is just from sleeping on the cold ground. _‘The pain will pass though I’m not sure about this headache. Did I hit my head? Ah, it doesn’t matter. I need to find Sora!’_

 

“Sora!” Riku grips his head and wanders around. He figures Sora isn’t here so he goes searching around this in other locations. It’s weird because Riku doesn’t recognize any of them. The last thing he remembers is the storm with dark smoke. Perhaps, the darkness swallowed him and Sora and brought them both to this new world. He smiled at that thought, he hated living on Destiny Islands; it had too many dark memories. But he couldn’t leave not without Sora once he saw him standing there on the beach, he knew Sora needed to come along. It would be lonely without him. He felt bad about leaving Kairi but there wasn’t anything he could do about it.

After hours of searching, Riku grew wary. He knew Sora had to be here somewhere. _‘He wouldn’t leave me.’_ He took a few steps forward, and relief flowed through him when he saw the brown spikey hair. However, that feeling was soon consumed when he saw Sora goofing around with a talking dog and duck. He thought he truly went crazy and was imagining something that wasn't there. But this was another world, anything could happen, right?

 

A dragon-like figure then approached him and said “It looks like he replaced you, he has new companions now. He’s forgotten all about you; he doesn’t care. No one cares about you.”

 

Riku is frozen in place. Who is this? And what gave them the right to speak to him this way, they didn’t know him. However, he couldn’t help but feel this extreme pain in his chest and the pain in his head doubled. He became fearful that the words from the stranger were true. He collapsed the ground breathing hard. “Sora…” Was all he could say before passing out.

 

 

Sora held Riku’s hand tightly. The monitor beeped loudly at a steady pace, however, this noise was more a comfort than it was an annoyance. He wished desperately for Riku to wake up; it’s been about a week now.

 

It was a barley a whisper but Sora heard Riku’s voice clearly.

 

 “Sora…” He said as opening his eyes.

 

“Riku! You’re okay!” Sora launches himself onto Riku pulling him into a hug. “I was so worried about you. I don’t know what happened you just fainted and”

 

Riku pushes away and speaks in a panicked tone “Sora…why did you replace me? Do you hate me now? Do wish I was dead? Just please tell me if you want me out of your life.”

 

“Riku….” Tears start flowing from Sora’s eyes.

 

“I’m sorry. I should go…”

 

“Riku don’t talk like that! Of course, I want you in my life. If I didn’t I wouldn’t have waited all this time for you to wake up. I wouldn’t be so worried about you; which I have been this past week! I wouldn’t have gone looking for you for in the storm, or spend most of my life talking to you. You’re the best friend I’ve ever had and I wouldn’t know what to do without you. I could never hate you!”

 

Riku stares at Sora in disbelief; he’s shocked by all the things Sora’s has said and has a hard time processing it. _‘He doesn’t hate me.’_ Bowing his head down, Riku lets his silver locks fall to cover his face as he looks down in shame. He feels a familiar hand take his and he allows himself to look up again and is greeted by Sora’s smile.

 

“….you’re such a sap, Sora.” He smiles back at him and wipes the remaining tears on Sora’s face.

 

The two friends remain in silent for a while, but Sora dares to ask a question that has been bothering him. “Riku…. what did you mean by “I feel the darkness coming”?”

 

“W-what? Haven’t you figured it out? We got this place through the darkness. It was the only way we could escape the islands. We’re free now….we never have to see our parents again! We can start new now!”

 

Wide eyes stare at Riku. Sora covers his mouth in shock. After collecting his thoughts, he manages to speak again. “Riku....what are you talking about?  We haven’t escaped the islands…. we’re at Destiny General right now. This is a hospital, Riku, we only got here because I called an ambulance after you collapsed in the storm. I carried you to the secret hideout because it was closer than all the houses. I had to leave for a few minutes to get a signal and call for help. I returned to the hide out and stayed with you until the paramedics arrived. I was supposed to go home but I couldn’t leave you so I rode in the ambulance with you. That was all a week ago, and you haven’t woken up until now.”

 

“Sora, stop joking around. Don’t try and make me think that I’m crazy! We l-left…There’s no other explanation for it.  How do you explain them then?!” Riku says pointing his finger at Donald and Goofy.

 

“Who are you talking about, Riku?”

 

“Sora, stop with your games! The fucking dog and duck that are sitting over there in the corner. They were talking….”

 

“Huh? You mean the stuffed animals I bought for you.” Sora smiles slightly. “I couldn’t decide what to get you so I just bought them both.”

 

Riku puts his hand over his face and begins shaking. “W-well even if that was true…how do you explain that dragon lady thing that said all those rude things to me…”

 

“I don’t know Riku….maybe that was from someone who was here or it was just apart of your dream.”

 

“S-someone e-else?”

 

“Yeah, your mom was here earlier in the week she seemed…. upset. I had to leave the room when she was visiting and I couldn’t return until the next day.”

 

Riku shakes harder and can’t form any words. Sora pulls him into another hug, he pets Riku’s hair. “It’s okay…Riku. I’m sorry I think I get it now, and I’m sorry I didn’t figure it out sooner.”

 

“What are you talking about, Sora?”

 

“During your examination, the doctors found many bruises and clear signs of abuse. They suspected that your father was abusing you due to the size of the handprint bruises on your back…. He was probably abusing for a long time, they said. The police arrested him soon after. Your mother came in here yelling soon after his arrest. I had to leave but when I came back they said she was in questioning too. I thought it was just standard because she was your parent. I thought she was upset due to having to be separated from you while you were injured. But, I realize she was just verbally and emotional abusing as well…. You have a concussion, which I figured was from you falling in the rain. But…it is from your father, he hit you, and you could sense he was going too far, so you ran off into the storm. That’s when I found you, Riku. You weren’t responding which could be because of your concussion or…. something else. Your eyes looked so sad when you looked at me. But there was a glimmer of hope when said: “I feel the darkness coming.” You were hoping to die…. Maybe even planning it if I didn’t come and find you…You wanted to escape to this world that you created to cope with the abuse that you endured. But in order to do that, you needed to be unconscious…. forever. However, even in the world you created you realized that you couldn’t just run from your problems. That world was consumed by your dark feeling too… you could have just given up. But, I believe you because you needed to come back to me. You kept calling my name in your sleep…You sounded so worried…Thank you, Riku. I understand that you were referring to the darkness inside yourself but you didn’t give into it. You survived…thank you for surviving. I will help you fight your dark thoughts and I won’t let anyone hurt you again.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry this isn't very good, I know I need to improve my writing skills. But, I want to try posting some things because I never really post stories of my own (I mean not co-written) online for the public to read.


End file.
